


Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

by ahoystevebucky



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 08:19:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5861224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahoystevebucky/pseuds/ahoystevebucky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint promised he would take Pietro out for an expensive date once he got back from a mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just A Little Bit Of Your Heart

"I'll be gone one week sweetheart then I promise you I will take you on a date to a very expensive restaurant just like you deserve" . I sighed with a frown on my face as I recalled what Clint said to me one week ago, as I tried to do the tie on my tux. I checked my watch, 20 minutes till our reservations at the restaurant and he still wasn't home. "He'll be here" I kept telling myself he promised he'd be here. Frustrated with my tie I walked out of the bedroom I shared with Clint and into the living room where Wanda was cuddled in Natasha's lap.

"Can either of you help me with this damn tie?" I said with obvious frustration in my voice.

Wanda got up off of Natasha's lap much to her dismay and walked over to me. 

"Here let me brother" Wanda said like she was amused with my frustration.

"I'm glad you are amused sister i've been at this god damn tie for an hour, and anyway how do you know how to do a tie? Have you been stepping out on Natasha?" I teased her with a smirk on my face.

"She better not be!!" Natasha said as she walked over to where we were and put her arms around Wanda and her head on the back of Wanda's shoulder.

"Hush Pietro!!" Wanda hissed at me "Of course i'm not darling, I would never do such a thing" Wanda said to Natasha trying to ease her.

"If you must know" Wanda continued "Mother taught me before the explosion, I even helped Father a few times with his tie" she said and she finished with my tie and straightening it up.

I nodded as I recalled the memory of my sister helping our father with his tie. "Thank you Wanda!" I said as I checked my watch again it now being 8 o'clock on the dot.

I sat down on the love seat and turned on the TV watching whatever re-run was on. An hour passed by and Clint still wasn't here and I was worried and starting to get mad. Bouncing my knee up and down, I kept telling myself he'll be here and that he was on his way home and just forgot to call me, and that he wasn't injured on the mission and in a hospital somewhere clinging to life. "Clint will be here brother don't fret, he would call if he was going to be late or not show up" Wanda said trying to ease me as she sensed my distress. "Yea, Pietro relax I know Clint he would call if he was going to be late" Natasha added in. I sighed "I know, I know it's just that he said he was going to be home at 8 and it is now 9 and no call makes me wonder if something went wrong". "Oh Pietro, i'm sure no I know he is okay he is with Steve, Thor and Tony they'll make sure he is okay" Natasha said "also he has something to fight for, someone to come home to he has never had that before" the red head continued. I stayed quiet hating that I agree with her knowing that if anything happened to Clint, Steve or the others would let me know right away. I continued watching TV ignoring the smile on Natasha's face as she knew I agreed with her. 

2 hours passed and Clint still didn't show up no call from him, and I was beyond pissed off. Natasha claiming she wanted to sleep in her own bed picking up Wanda and carrying her to their floor that they shared an hour ago. "That bastard better be alright" I murmured to myself as I shut the TV off and walked to the kitchen opening the fridge and grabbing a bottle of water. As soon as I opened it and took a sip the front door opened with Clint walking in. I didn't move from where I was standing half because I was seething with rage at the archer and half because I wanted to see what he would do. Clint removed his shoes and left them by the front door, placing his bow and arrows by the couch as he passed through the living room. I waited till he was in the kitchen to flick on the light which scared the archer because he jumped and placed his on hand on his chest.

"Fuck, it's you baby you scared the shit out of me!" Clint said as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"What are you doing up anyway Pietro I expected you to be in bed by now it's almost midnight" he continued.

"Isn't it funny how you expect something out of someone and it turns out to be a lie?" I said through gritted teeth

"I'm confused did I do something wrong honey?" Clint replied back.

"We had a date old man, don't you remember a week ago before you left you said you would take out on a date once you got back" I said my temper rising at the fact he doesn't remember.

It took Clint a couple minutes before it dawned on him what I was talking about, and he looked at me with wide eyes as he realized what he forgot "Fuck, Pietro baby I am so sorry I don't know what to say" .

I rolled my eyes and started walking towards the bedroom "whatever Clint!" I said obviously pissed off.

"Where are you going?" Clint said following me into the bedroom worry laced in his voice. 

"What does it look like i'm doing i'm going to bed!" I answered back taking off my suit. Clint came up behind me and wrapped his arms around me laying his head on the back of my shoulders. "Pietro" Clint whispered in my ear, I stilled trying to hide the shiver that went through my body from Clint's whispering but I know failed as I felt Clint's smirk on my shoulder. "Honey, i'm sorry I truly am I know I should've called but we went out for drinks afterwards and it just slipped my mind i'm so sorry" Clint continued. 

I sighed half knowing that I can't stay mad at him no matter how hard I try and half knowing how forgetful he can be. I turned around in arms so I was facing him and placing my forehead on his "I forgive you" I said giving him a kiss. 

Clint smiled "I love you so god damn much Pietro" He said as he kissed me again "let me make it up to you baby please" he continued placing his hands on my hips, I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair "What do you have in mind?".

With that said Clint pushed me up against the wall pinning my hands above my head and kissing me hard. I tilted my head deepening the kiss causing the older man to groan. I wrapped my leg around Clint's waist pressing him closer to me. I started grinding on him feeling him get hard through his pants "oh fuck Pietro" the older man moaned feeling how hard I was already. I wiggled my hands free from his grasp and started unzipping Clint's pants and pushing them down his thick muscular thighs. I started taking off his shirt breaking our kiss to pull it up and over the archers head leaving him only in his underwear. 

Clint started sucking on my neck causing me moan softly he started running his hands down my chest then down my abdomen to my waistband of my underwear. He started teasing me by palming me through my underwear then slipping his hands in and grabbing a hold of my already throbbing cock and stroking it "fuck Clint" I moan throwing my head back against the wall. Clint removed his hand causing me to whimper but he then placed his hand on the back on thighs "jump baby boy" he whispered in my ear his voice laced with lust. He picked me up kissing me and moving us to the bed where he placed me gently breaking our kiss causing me to look at him for the first time since we started. His eyes normally blue are now a darker blue and glassed over with lust looking me straight in the eye Clint slowly dragged his underwear down his long thick legs. 

"Please fuck me Clint I need you it's been so long" I groaned

Clint stood at the foot of the bed eyeing me seeing how flustered I am he smirked "oh don't worry baby boy I plan to do just that turn over please" 

My breath hitched in my throat and I slowly turned myself over with my face against a pillow and my ass up in the air shaking it slightly just to tease him. I heard Clint growl from behind me and felt him crawl on the bed he smacked my ass lightly causing me to jump slightly and moan at the same time. All of a sudden I felt my ass being spread and something warm against my hole causing me to whimper.

"Oh fuck baby that feels so good please don't stop" I moan while reaching back and grabbing a hold of the dirty blonde's hair pushing his face forward and his tongue deeper.

Clint replied back by kissing up my spine and pushing two fingers inside me curving and scissoring them finding my prostate causing me to whimper and moan loudly begging him to fuck me. "Such a good boy for me aren't you?" he whispered against my neck "look at you whimpering, begging for me to fuck you" Clint continued. I was full on begging now whimpering into the pillow wanting to wrap my hand around my cock till I was cumming over and over again "please fuck me daddy i'm begging you". Clint growled in my ear and pulled his fingers out causing me to whimper with loss of contact. 

Clint removed his body off me and he stroked himself a few times spreading pre cum along with lube all over his cock. He grabbed lube and spread some on my hole causing me to whimper "hush baby I want to make sure you are prepared" Clint purred to me, "fine but hurry up-" I was cut off by feeling the head of his cock pushing inside of me. "So impatient" Clint tutted at me pushing his cock all the way in stilling giving me time to adjust. After a few moments I started wiggling my ass around wanting Clint to hurry up "come on are you going to fuck me or do I have to see if someone else is willing to" I said impatiently.

Clint grabbed a hold of my hair pulling my head backwards and kissing me hard while he started fucking me "fuck baby boy you feel so good around my cock". I was moaning loudly grateful to finally have his cock after so long "Fuck i've missed you so much my fingers and dildo are nothing compared to your big cock fucking me just the way I like it". Clint groaned he angled his thrust to directly hit my prostate causing me to go weak luckily Clint had a hold of me keeping me up. Clint's thrusts were starting to get faster and sloppier I knew he was getting close he then grabbed my cock and started stroking it along with his thrusts causing me to feel my orgasm getting closer.

Clint laid his chest against my back still stroking my cock he whispered in my ear "cum for me baby cum for daddy" which is all I needed because in a few more strokes I was moaning and shaking and moaning Clint's name as I came all over his hand. The throbbing from my orgasm triggered Clint's he grabbed a hold of my hips and held me tightly against him as he came inside me moaning my name. Clint pulled out of me flopping on the spot right next to me pulling me on top of him and pulling up the covers to cover us. Moments later he started running his fingers through my hair "I really am sorry sweetheart I still feel terrible that I forgot" Clint said sighing still running his fingers through my hair. I sighed "I know I forgive you and it's that old age" I teased which cause Clint to scoff then chuckle, he kissed me on the forehead "goodnight baby boy I love you so very much" I smiled and yawned "I love you too old man".


End file.
